PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Administration Core Core A The centralized administrative infrastructure in Core A provides grant management and fiscal oversight for all elements of the Program Project, administrative assistance to the Project Leader, and facilitates clinical trial development, activation and performance for all Projects and Cores.